The present invention relates to a watch case and more particularly to a mounting structure for the glass of the case.
Heretofore, inorganic glass has been secured to the wristwatch case by adhesives. In such a glass mounting, certain inconveniences on the working and during the mounting process have been encountered. For example, the glass and watch case must be manufactured with a high degree of accurace and the quantity of the adhesives and the drying temperature must be severely controlled to obtain the desired adhesion. Also, the overflow adhesives must be removed by manual operation.
In order to eliminate the disadvantages of the conventional structure, there has been proposed a glass mounting structure in which the glass is secured to the bezel of the watch case through a circular, waterproof joint made of a resin, such as polycarbonates, Delrin, and Teflon, without using adhesives. However, in such a mounting structure, a part of the joint is exposed to the outside through a gap between the bezel and the glass, which adversely affects the appearance of the watch. Furthermore, the bezel must be made to have a height sufficient for receiving the glass, which results in an increase in the thickness of the watch.